Trouble Always Comes In Threes
by Silver-Dragon9
Summary: three new students come to garden, what will they get up to while they are there? and what trouble will they cause?
1. Intro

Hey everybody, are you glad im here again? I hope so lol ^_^ well this is my first bash at a FF8 fic on my own, I've co-written a fic with my friend Midnight Rose but she hasn't posted it yet as far as I know. Im using my character Ebony from that fic in this one but I've made changes.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or any part of it I only own my characters and this fic   
(Other fic's too) and my laptop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is only an intro; well it's more like an explanation on what's happening.  
  
This fic is set as if the game didn't exist. A few things though. Everyone knows that Cid and Edea are married. Im not sure if Riona should appear in this fic, you guys tell me. This is going to set when the 'gang' (i.e. Squall, Seifer, Quistis, etc) are about 14/15, Selphie and Irvine exist as well as students of Balamb Garden. Sorry if this gets confusing but it's just how my mind works. I want you guys to give me ideas on what will happen after I have written the opening chapter. Until then. Bye ^_^ 


	2. Garden

Well this chapter one hope you like it, its going to skip around alot so don't get too confused yeah. ^_^  
Here we go  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
[Balamb Garden]  
  
~Announcements~ attention students, we will shortly have three new students joining Garden. These students are also my nieces, but I do not want them to be treated any differently to the rest of you. They will arrive tomorrow morning. That is all. ~  
  
'Do you think they will be alright here?' Cid asked his wife almost as soon as he switched off the mic.  
  
'Yes, they have my sisters' spirit in them. They will be just fine. It will be good to see them again too' Edea replied as a smile played across her face.  
  
'Im just worried that they might not be accepted because they are family'  
  
'That may be the case, why don't you ask some of the students to look after them while they settle in.'  
  
'Good idea, I'll ask a couple of students to come up here now' Cid replied before turning the microphone back on.  
  
~Announcement~ will Squall Leonhart, Seifer Almasy and Quistis Trepe come to the headmasters office immediately. That is all. ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
[The elevator]  
  
'Why do you think we have to go to the headmaster?'  
  
'Well Quistis I know I haven't done anything wrong so it must be about those new students'  
  
'Like they would trust you with the new students Seifer'  
  
'Shut up Squall'   
  
The elevator doors opened and the three teenagers stepped out and walked to the double doors leading to Cid's office. Quistis knocked sharply on the door and waited for them to open. Once the doors opened they walked in, Quistis leading them with Squall and Seifer either side her but slightly behind her.  
  
'You wanted to see us sir?' Quistis asked   
  
'Yes, I would like you three to show around and look after my nieces when they arrive tomorrow morning. I expect you to be at the main gate at 10:00.'  
  
'Yes sir' the three teens said before turning round and leaving.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How was that? R&R tell me what you think. Thanks ^_^ 


	3. New Arrivals

Ok here's chapter two, enjoy. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'This so exciting don't ya think Eb's' Leila asked her sister  
  
'Whatever' Ebony said not even turning from the train window to look at her sister  
  
'Im nervous about going to a new Garden but it will be good to see aunt Edea and uncle Cid again' Coye said  
  
'Yeah we haven't seen them since we were...'  
  
'Seven' Ebony said, still not looking from the window  
  
'Oh yeah, seven. How long till we get there anyway?' Leila asked Coye   
  
'About 15 minutes till we get to Balamb and then we have to walk to Garden' said Ebony  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*[About 15 minutes late]*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Yay!' Coye yelled 'we're here! Com'on girls' she said before getting Leila and Ebony to grab their stuff and practically pushing them off the train.   
  
'Slow down Coye!' Ebony yelled letting down her guard for once and laughing  
  
'No way!'  
  
'I tell ya what' Leila said while putting on her jacket and putting her holdall over one shoulder  
'I'll race you two to Garden!' she yelled before running off with her sisters on her tail leaving the residents of Balamb laughing as the new arrivals tore through the town towards Garden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you go FF fans. R&R I love hearing from you guys. ^_^ 


	4. First Meeting - part 1

sorry bout the short chapters, hope this one is better  
this chapter is dedicated to my one reviewer so far Fujin: Wind Goddess  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A small group had gathered at the front, this was thanks to Selphie. Quistis had made the mistake of telling her overactive friend when the new students were arriving, and so of course half of garden knew. The group consisted of Squall, Seifer and Quistis who were ment to be there and Zell, Irvine, Selphie and a few other Garden students who were curious to see the students arrive.  
  
10:00 came and one of the Garden car's pulled up and Headmaster Cid stepped out of the car. He looked around with slight amusement on his face at the group until his eyes rested on Selphie, who was trying her best to look angelic, this made Cid smile even more. He looked into the car and motioned for the girls to get out.  
Lila was the first to step out. She wore stone-wash blue jeans and a yellow short-sleaved v-neck shirt. Her hair was cut just below her sholders and it looked black but shone red when it caught the light. She smiled and hugged Edea who had also turned up.  
  
Coye was next to get out. She was wearing identical clothes to her sister except she was wearing an orange shirt. Her hair was the same as Lila's, but she wore it in a low ponytail. She ran over to Edea and hugged her, dropping her bag on the way which Zell picked up.  
  
Ebony was the last of the three to get out. She seemed alot calmer than her sisters and looked slightly different than her sisters. it wasn't her clothes, it was something else. Ebony was wearing dark baggy jeans which were cut off just below the knee and a blood-red strappy top. She wore her hair in a high pony tail which came down to her mid-back, a couple of strands of hair had come out of her ponytail and framed her face. She smiled at her aunt.  
  
'always the strong silent one arn't you Ebony' Edea commented while smiling back at her neice  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
not much going on this time sorry guys. until next time R&R ^_^ 


End file.
